The amazing world of Jurassic Park
by Agent BM
Summary: After winning a contest, Gumball wins him and his family a trip to a new theme park over the summer. They find out they won a trip to an island of dinosaurs. It's good until the power goes out and they're attacked by a t-Rex. lost and stranded, they must rely on each other to survive the horrors of Jurassic park
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing world of Jurassic Park**

**I don't own the Amazing world of Gumball or Jurassic park**

**Ch. 1**

Our story begins in the Watterson household on a nice, sunny morning. It is the first day of summer, and Gumball and Darwin are trying to figure out what they were going to do over the next few months. They were watching TV when Nicole came in.

"Gumball, sweetie can you please get the mail?" asked Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball

Gumball went to get the mail and there was only one thing in the mailbox, a letter addressed to him

"Hey, I got a letter" said Gumball

"Really, who's it from?" asked Richard

"I don't know it doesn't say" said Gumball

"Well what does the letter say?" asked Darwin

Gumball opened the envelope and read the letter. It said:

Dear Gumball Watterson,

Congratulations, you and your family have won a free trip to my new theme park over the summer. My park hasn't opened yet and I want you and your family to be the first ones to try it out. This will be an experience your family will never forget. The private jet to take you to my park will be waiting for you at Elmore international airport on Saturday at 9:30 am sharp, a guy will be waiting for you at 9:00 am to escort you to the plane, so don't be late, and we hope that you enjoy my new park. But until then,

Sincerely,

John Hammond

Ceo of INGEN

"Wow, I can't believe I won us a free vacation." Said Gumball

"I don't remember you entering any contest Gumball" said Nicole

"I entered this contest about a year ago to go to this theme park and I totally forgot about it, the flyer said the contest would go on for a while" said Gumball

"Okay, so when did the guy say we'd be leaving?" asked Nicole

"The letter said on Saturday at 9:30 am and a guy would be waiting for us at 9 am" said Gumball

"Okay so we have until tomorrow to pack and plan, I want you all to go start packing" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball, Darwin and Anais

"Yes honey" said Richard

**That's the end of chapter 1 **

**Please review and try to be nice, this took a lot of courage to get this done**


	2. Chapter 2 the arrival

CH 2 the arrival

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was waiting for more reviews but didn't get any. I started to think this story couldn't be finished but I'm going to continue as much as I can. So here's chapter 2 of tawog Jurassic park**

The next day:

It was now Saturday and the Watterson's were on their plane heading to the park. They were now flying over the sea

"I can't believe we're finally going, I wonder where the park will be?" asked Gumball

"I don't know but I hope they have a rollercoaster" said Darwin

"I hope they have an all you can eat buffet because I'm starving" said Richard

"Boys, I'm sure they'll be plenty of stuff to do when we get there" said Nicole

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are now approaching our destination, please remain seated"

The plane started to make its way down onto an island covered with clouds. The plane landed on a runway near the beach. The family stepped off and were greeted by a man wearing white clothes

"Welcome Watterson family, I'm so glad you could make it. Let me introduce myself, my name is John Hammond, CEO of international genetics corporation and the owner of the park you'll be visiting. I hope your flight was a pleasant one, was it?" asked John

"Why yes it was Mr. Hammond, so where is the park anyway?" asked Nicole

" It's not too far from here miss, I will tell you and your family all you need to know after your little sneak peek" said John

John led them to 2 red jeeps that would take them into the park. They drove through the jungle where their surprise was waiting for them

**That's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me I'm doing a good job or not. And I know this story needs longer chapters but I can only do so much at a time.**


	3. Welcome to Jurassic Park

Ch. 3 Welcome to Jurassic park

The Jeeps drove to a big field when they stopped

"Why are we stopping?" asked Anais

"I have a surprise for you" said John

"Where? I don't see anything" said Nicole

"Yeah, me neith...

But before gumball could finish his sentence, he saw something big walking past them. He told his family and they were surprised at what they were seeing. It was a Dinosaur

"I can't believe it" said Richard

"Is it real?" asked Nicole

"Of course it's real, I made them real again." Said John

"It's so beautiful" said Nicole

"That's only one of them, wait until you see the rest" said John

"What other dinosaurs do you have Mr. Hammond?" asked Anais

"We have raptors, trikes, a t rex"

"Wait, did you just say you had a t rex?" asked Anais

"Yes, we have a T rex" said John

"Incredible" said Anais

"Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, Kids, Welcome to Jurassic Park" said John

The family continued to look at the dinosaurs knowing the trip was definitely worth coming

"Come on, who's hungry" asked John

**That's chapter 3, I hoped you liked it, Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Hi everyone, happy New Year to everyone who's read my stories. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really lazy. And those of you who reviewed and said that Elmore had Tina as a T-Rex, I already knew that, but Tina wouldn't eat anyone, the one in my story is a real T-Rex that will eat them if they don't run. So shut up, read my story and give me a review on something I don't already know.**

"The park will also open with a jungle river cruise and aviary tour of our Pteranodons, although these rides aren't finished yet, the park will open with the safari tour that you're about to take while the others will open 6 months after opening" said Mr. Hammond

The Wattersons and Mr. Hammond were eating lunch in the VIP room in the visitors' center while Mr. Hammond talked about the parks Future.

"Well that sounds great Mr. Hammond, we'll come back when the park opens and see how they turn out" said Nicole

"I hope you do, I spared no expense" said John

"So Mr. Hammond" said Anais

"Oh please little girl, call me John"

"So John, what inspired you to make a park full of dinosaurs?" asked Anais

"Well that's an interesting story little girl. You see it started after building a flea circus in Europe, I had animals do amazing things like climb, balance, and interact with the audience. My park was full of illusions. But then it hit me, I wanted to make something that people could see and touch, something that wasn't an illusion. But I wanted something different than ordinary animals. So after a few years of research and cloning the DNA from mosquitos stuck in amber, I've been able to fulfill my dream and make Jurassic Park"

"That's a very interesting story John" said Darwin

"It sure is, now let's go see if your cars are ready" said John

**That's the end of chapter 4, in the next chapter they'll be taking a tour of the park. Please review and tell me something I don't already know**


End file.
